


Entführt von einem Gott

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Love, Undercover Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Loki hat Natasha auf einer Mission überrascht und es geschafft sie zu entführen. Nun will er sie als Köder für sein nächstes Opfer nutzen.





	1. Götter & Thronsäle

Die Kälte des Kellergewölbes umfängt Natasha und lässt sie frösteln und die steinharte Pritsche, auf der sie liegt, macht es auch nicht besser. Die strammen Seile, die ihre Hände fest auf ihrem Rücken zusammen binden, schneiden in ihre Haut ein, doch Natasha richtet ihren Blick nur auf die dunkle Steindecke. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Zeitgefühl komplett verloren und konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist.

Plötzlich ertönt das leise Klicken des Türschlosses. Automatisch hebt sie den Kopf und starrt wie gebannt auf die Tür. Gebannt sieht sie zu, wie diese sich knarrend öffnet.

In den kühlen Kellerraum tritt eine breit gebauter Mann: "Stehen sie auf, Miss Romanoff." Sie braucht einige Sekunden bis sie realisiert, was gerade passiert ist. Dann erhebt sie sich allerdings von dem provisorischen Bett, auf dem sie schon so lange liegt, und starrt den Mann an:"Was ist los?" In ihren Augen funkelt eine Spur von Hoffnung und neu erwachten Kampfgeist.

Als ihr klar geworden war, dass keiner ihrer Avengers Kollegen weiß wo sie ist und sie deshalb auch keine Rettung erwarten kann, hatte sie den Glauben an die Freiheit verloren, nachdem Loki Laufeyson, ein alter Feind, ihr auf einer Mission entgegengetreten und sie ausgeknockt hatte. Sobald sie dann in diesem Raum aufgewacht war, war ihr sofort klar, dass der Gott des Schabernacks sie entführt haben muss. Getroffen hat sie ihn hier aber bis jetzt noch nicht persönlich.

"Mr. Laufeyson verlangt nach ihnen", erwidert der Mann mit kalter Stimme. Sofort fallen Natasha seine Augen auf, die in demselben blaue Leuchten, das sie auch schon vorher bei ihrem besten Freund Clint Barton sehen musste. Das Leuchten, das für jemanden Avenger, besonders für Clint, ein Zeichen von Manipulation geworden ist.

Auf seine Aufforderung hin erhebt sie sich von und schreitet auf den Ausgang ihrer Zelle zu. Trotz ihrer Gefangennahme hat sie weder ihre Selbstachtung noch ihr Selbstvertrauen verloren. Wenn Natasha Romanoff schon untergehen würde, dann wenigstens würdevoll.

Der Mann packt die Rothaarige an den Handgelenken und zieht sie gewaltsam mit sich, sodass sie ins Stolpern gerät. Die Fesseln schneiden noch tiefer in ihr Fleisch, doch das ist gerade nicht das größte Problem. Das Problem, was für sie nun am Größten ist, ist Loki. Was kann, er von ihr wollen?

Sie laufen gemeinsam durch einige Kellergänge und steigen mehrere Treppen hoch, bis sie vor einer Flügeltür stehen bleiben. Nicht gerade erfreut, sieht sie zu, wie Lokis Handlanger die Tür aufreißt und sie hineinschubst. Selbst folgt er ihr nicht.

Der plötzliche Lichteinfluss blendet die junge Frau, doch als ihre Augen sich daran gewöhnte haben, ist sie geschockt.

Scheinbar befindet sie sich in einer Art Thronsaal, den man aus Mittelalter Filmen kennt. Dazu passen auch die steinernen Wände, die zu allen Seiten um Natasha herum aufragen.

Als sie den Blick nach vorne richtet, zuckt sie kurz zusammen. Dort sitzt er. Loki Laufeyson sitzt wie ein König auf einem, ebenfalls aus Stein bestehenden, Thron. Er trägt einen goldenen Helm mit zwei Hörnern, die an einen Widder erinnern, wie ein König auf dem Kopf, während seine grün-schwarze Uniform der, die er während der Attacke der Chitauri getragen hat, ähnelt. Sein dickes, schwarzes Haar hat er streng nach hinten gekämmt und vervollständigt somit den Look des bösen Gottes, den sie so gewohnt ist. Das, was sie aber wirklich erschreckt, ist das Zepter in seiner Hand. Sie hatte doch gedacht, dass Fury es irgendwo sicher versteckt hat. Wie konnte, er also daran gelangen, nachdem Thor ihn mit nach Asgard genommen hatte?

"Agent Romanoff, schön Sie endlich zu sehen", er klingt amüsiert, während er ihr mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck entgegengrinst. Sie presst die Kiefer zusammen: "Sie hätten mich ja schon eher aus meiner Zelle rausholen können." "Das haben Sie bei S.H.I.E.L.D. doch auch nicht getan", spielt er auf seine Gefangennahme im Helicarrier an. Als sie nichts darauf antwortet, wird sein Grinsen nur noch breiter: "Punkt für mich. Es ist übrigens wirklich schön Sie endlich wieder zu sehen." Am liebsten würde sie auf ihn zu stürmen und ihm irgendeinen Knochen brechen, doch die Fesseln und die Neugierde, auf das, was er von ihr will, halten sie davon ab.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragt sie wütend und sieht zu, wie er bei ihrer Frage vom Sitz aufsteht. Jede Bewegung des Mannes erinnert an ein Raubtier, das auf seine Beute zu schleicht.

Bei ihr angekommen, umkreist er sie langsam und lässt seine Hand sanft über ihre Schultern gleiten. Sie spürt seinen Atem an ihrem Hals und wenige Sekunden darauf folgen seine Lippen, die ihre weiche Haut kaum merklich berühren, während er spricht: "Am besten komme ich sofort auf den Punkt. Ich brauche Sie meine Begleitung auf ein ... Event."

Ihre Gedanken fahren Achterbahn: "Was für ein Event?" "Eine Party in Wien", sie kann sein katzenhaftes Grinsen auf ihrer Haut spüren. "Was wollen Sie dort?", fragt Natasha weiter und versucht die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die sich überall auf ihrem Körper ausbreitet. "Sagen wir einfach, ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem, der auch dort sein wird", erklärt er und lässt seine Hände zu ihren Hüften gleiten. "Und warum brauchen Sie mich dafür?", fragt Natasha weiter und versucht klar zu denken. "Sie sind mein Köder, Miss Romanoff", erklärt er: "Männer verbringen einfach gerne Zeit mit Ihnen. Wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Überrascht wendet sie seinem Kopf ihm zu: "Sie wollen, dass ich ...?" Kaum traut sie sich es auszusprechen, weshalb er sie glücklicherweise auch sofort unterbricht: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sollen ihn nur ködern und dann zu mir führen. Das reicht mir schön." Sie schluckt schwer. Daran, dass er seine Worte ernst meint, ist kein Zweifel und Natasha ist klar, dass sie aus der Sache nicht raus kommt. Alleine kann sie gegen den Gott nie gewinnen, also steht ihre Entscheidung fest: "In Ordnung!"


	2. Planänderungen

Der Wind pustet wild durch die Straßen New Yorks und zerrt am pinken Cocktailkleid der jungen Frau. Das Haar fällt ihr in langen, roten Locken über die Schultern, während die Absätze ihrer ebenfalls pinken Schuhe auf dem Boden klackern. Den Blick hat sie starr nach vorne gerichtet und läuft zielstrebig auf den Club vor ihr zu. Genau dort soll laut Lokis Informationen heute Nacht die Party stattfinden und auf der sie sich treffen wollen. Das Flackern des Schildes, das über den Namen des Clubs Auskunft gibt, erhellt ihr Gesicht leicht.

Sobald sie einen Schritt in den Club gemacht hat, schlägt ihr eine Lärmwelle entgegen. Überall blinken Lichter und Menschen grölen vor sich hin. Sofort fühlt sie sich unwohl, doch darauf kann sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Der Plan sieht vor, dass sie wartet, bis Loki wenige Minuten nach ihr angekommen ist. Was sollte sie also mit der Zeit machen?

Zielstrebig läuft sie auf die Bar zu und stützt sich auf die dunkle Anrichte: "Ein Wodka, bitte." Sofort nimmt der Barkeeper ihre Bestellung entgegen, kann dabei allerdings nicht widerstehen einen langen Blick in ihrem Ausschnitt zu werfen. Sie verdreht daraufhin nur die Augen. Sowas ist sie leider schon gewohnt.

Als der ältere Mann ihr das Glas Alkohol rüberschiebt, lässt sich sie auf einen der dunklen Metallhocker fallen. Vorsichtig hebt sie das Glas und will einen Schluck der brennenden Flüssigkeit nehmen, da spürt, sie regelrecht wie sich Lokis Blick in ihren Rücken bohrt.

Sie will sich nicht umdrehen. Nicht sein, ihr so wohlbekanntes, hämisches Grinsen sehen. Also kneift sie die Augen einfach fest zusammen und nimmt einen Schluck der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas. Der Wodka brennt, als er ihre Kehle hinab fließt, doch genau das ist es, was sie gerade braucht. Etwas was ihre Sinne vernebelt und es ihr leichter macht.

Als sie gerade den letzten Rest trinken will, ertönt eine raue Männerstimme neben ihr. Natasha hebt den Blick und sieht Loki, der sich ebenfalls an den Mann hinter der Bar gewendet hat: "Noch ein Wodka für die Dame und ein Bier für mich." "Wie heißt das Zauberwort?", provoziert ihn der Barkeeper. "Zack, zack", erwidert Loki hämisch. Regelrecht spürt Natasha bereits den, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit herannahenden, Kampf der jede Sekunde aufbrechen wird. Deshalb grätscht Natasha dazwischen und drückt Loki, der gerade am Aufstehen ist, zurück auf seinen Hocker: "Ich muss mich für meinen Freund wirklich entschuldigen. Wenn er betrunken ist, verliert er seine ganzen guten Manieren." "Ich hab gar nichts getrunken", flüstert er ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass nur sie es hören kann. "Dann benimmt dich auch nicht so", faucht sie ebenso leise, sich allerdings auch sehr bewusst, dass sie das später noch den Kopf kosten kann.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln packt sie die Hand des Gottes und zieht ihn mit sich in eine ruhigere Ecke. Sofort beginnt er sich aufzuregen: "Was machen Sie denn? Sie sollten eigentlich auf deiner Position sein." "Ich weiß", gibt er zurück: "Aber er ist nicht hier." "Wie meinen Sie das? Warum ist er nicht hier?", sie klingt total verwirrt. "Er ist nirgends zu sehen. Jemand muss ihn gewarnt haben", erklärt der Gott. Überrascht lässt sie den Blick durch die Menge wandern. Der Schwarzhaarige hat recht.

Eher wütend darüber, dass sie sich darauf eingelassen hat, als dass ihre Zielperson nicht da ist, glättet sie den weichen, knallpinken Stoff ihres Kleides und schreitet dann schnurstracks mit erhobenem Haupt aus dem Gebäude: "Mickriger Gott."

Sobald sie wieder auf die dunklen Straßen der Stadt hinaus getreten ist, packt Loki ihre Hand: "Hey, entspannen sie sich. So schlimm ist das nicht. Wenn nicht jetzt, krieg ich ihn beim nächsten Mal." Wütend versucht Natasha sich von ihm loszureißen: "Ich will aber nicht für immer in deinem Keller schmoren, bis du mich mal wieder brauchst, um irgendwem zu verführen." Er packt sie aber fester und zieht sie in eine Gasse: "Komm runter, Natasha." Das ist das erste Mal, dass er sie duzt und sofort entsteht eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die sie vorher nie bemerkt hatte. "Atme", bittet er, als er die junge Frau gegen eine der harten, kalten Hauswände drückt. Eigentlich will sie nicht auf ihn hören, doch als sie merkt, dass er ihr nur helfen will, nimmt sie mehrere tiefe Atemzüge. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamt sich wieder zu einem normalen Tempo und ihr Atem normalisiert sich wieder.

Ohne Vorwarnung drückt er Natashas Hände über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und drückt seine schmalen, kalten Lippen hart gegen ihre. Fast automatisch erwidert sie den Kuss und schiebt ihr Becken gegen ihn. Ihr entfährt ein leises Stöhnen, als er sich fester gegen sie fester gegen sie drückt. Ein ungewohntes Ziehen und Pochen breitet sich in ihrem Unterleib aus und verleitet die junge Frau dazu den Körperkontakt zu intensivieren.

Das weiße Licht des Mondes erhellt sein Gesicht und es gelingt ihr den Hauch eines zufriedenen Lächelns in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, als er sich voneinander löst, um ihren Hals verlangend und liebevoll zu gleich mit Küssen zu übersehen. Sanft beißt er in ihr Ohrläppchen und flüstert: "Ich hatte nicht vor dich länger gegen deinen Willen hier zu behalten. Du hast das gemacht, was ich von dir verlangt habe. Es wäre nicht fair von mir dich bei mir zu behalten, obwohl deine Anwesenheit wirklich eine angenehme Abwechslung ist." Total überrascht, stottert sie: "Oh, okay. D-Danke."

Als er vorsichtig eine Hand unter ihr Kleid schiebt, lässt sie ihn einfach machen und zieht ihn in einen Kuss zurück, denn genau in diesem Moment will sie genau diesen Mann mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Mehr als zurück zu den Avengers zu kommen und mehr als den Mann zu finden, auf den sie eigentlich angesetzt war, um die Mission zu beenden. "Willst du mich?", fragt er weiter, während er mit zwei Fingern über ihre Seite streicht. "Ja", keucht sie vollkommen lustvoll und schüttelt all die Dinge ab, die eigentlich gegen das Sprechen sollten, was sie gerade im Begriff sind zu tun. In diesem Moment hört ihr Gehirn beinahe auf zu funktionieren und sie gibt sich ganz der Lust auf diesen Mann hin.


End file.
